Computer systems typically include a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. The computer programs are stored in the storage devices and are executed by the processors. A common feature of many computer systems is the presence of one or more printed circuit boards. Printed circuit boards contain a variety of components mounted to a board.